Daniela Zanetta
Daniela Zanetta born December 15, 1962 at Maggiora (NO). Fin dalla nascita deve convivere con una rarissima malattia, epidermolisi bollosa distrofica: una malforamazione ereditaria dell'epidermide che provoca in tutto il corpo bolle e lacerazioni alla pelle. From birth to live with a rare disease, dystrophic epidermolysis bullosa, a hereditary malforamazione epidermis throughout the body that causes blisters and skin tears. Le speranze di guarigione vengono subito escluse dai medici el'unica cura consiste nel sottoporsi giornalmente a tre ore di delicate e dolorose medicazioni. Hopes of recovery are immediately excluded from the doctors and the only cure is to undergo a daily three hours of delicate and painful dressings. Nononstante la gravità della malattia Daniela, con l'aiuto el'amore dei genitori, Lucia e Carlo, e dei fratelli minori, Fabrizio ed Emanuele, cresce insieme alle sue coetanee, frequenta con ottimi risultati le scuole, lasciando negli insegnanti un ricordo indelebile e conseguendo il diploma magistrale. Daniela Nononstante disease severity, with the help and love of parents, Lucy and Charles, and younger brothers, Emmanuel and Fabrizio, grows along with his peers, attended schools with excellent results, leaving an indelible memory in teachers and earning a teaching diploma. Fin dai primi anni manifesta una spiccata attenzione verso gli altri bambini malati che incontra negli ospedeli dove passa lunghi periodi di cura. Since the early manifested a strong attention to other sick children he meets in ospedeli where he spent long periods of treatment. Ogni qual volta riceve dei doni dice: “mamma porta qualcosa anche per gli altri”, sembrando non considerare la sua malattia ma preoccuparsi esclusivamente di quella altrui. Whenever receiving the gifts says: "Mom brings something for others", not seeming to consider his illness, but only worry about than others. Nel 1973 incontra la spiritualità del Movimento dei Focolari di Chiara Lubich. In 1973 he meets the spirituality of the Focolare Movement, Chiara Lubich. Questo incontro la rinforza nell'affrontare la sua malattia, in particolare vivendo le parole del Vangelo “Dove due o più sono uniti nel mio nome, li sono io presente in mezzo a voi” (MT 18,20): La certezza della presenza di Gesù, frutto dell'unità, le dà la forza per amarLo. This meeting reinforces dealing with his illness, in particular living the words of the Gospel, "Where two or more are gathered in my name, there am I present in your midst" (Mt 18:20): The certainty of the presence of Jesus, the fruit of unity, gives her the strength to love Him. In parrocchia è fra i leader del gruppo giovanile, di cui è segretaria. In the parish is one of the leaders of the youth group, of which he is secretary. Come catechista si prende a cuore la preparazione alla prima comunione dei suoi piccoli alunni, che nutrono per lei una speciale predilezione. As a catechist takes to heart the preparation for first communion of her young pupils, who harbor a special fondness for her. Segue gli avvenimenti nel mondo e prova una profonda tristezza quando viene a conoscenza di guerre o di episodi che attentano alla vita umana. Following the events in the world and experience a profound sadness when it comes to knowledge of wars or incidents that threaten human life. Nel novembre del 1984 viene pubblicata su Famiglia Cristiana una sua accorata lettera che, in risposta ad un convegno di medici a favore dell'eutanasia, testimonia con il suo esempio il valore sacro della vita, da difendere a tutti i costi. In November 1984, published in Famiglia Cristiana, his heartfelt letter, in response to a conference of doctors in favor of euthanasia, by his example shows the sacred value of life to be defended at all costs. Il 26 ottobre del 1983 inizia il suo diario, oggi diventato per molti fruttuoso testo di meditazione: su un piccolo quaderno a quadretti scrive quotidianamente una lettera a Gesù. Gli racconta gioie e dolori, successi e sconfitte nella sua strada verso la santità. On 26 October 1983 he started his diary, now become for many fruitful text meditation on a small notebook checked daily writes a letter to The Jesus tells the joys and sorrows, successes and defeats in his path to holiness. Ad Arona nel novembre del 1984, incontra il Papa, Giovanni Paolo II: da lui riceve la comunione un caloroso abbraccio. Arona in November of 1984, meets the Pope, John Paul II receives communion from him a warm hug. Scrive di quell'incontro: He writes about that meeting: “E' come se Dio mi confermasse e mi spronasse a dare la mia offerta per la Chiesa, come se mi chiamasse a far parte integrante della sua Sposa”. "And 'as if God would confirm and encourages me to give my offering for the Church, as if calling me to be part and parcel of his Bride." Pur crescendo pienamente consapevole dei suoi limiti fisici non perde occasione per giocare e stare con gli altri. While fully aware of his growing physical limitations do not miss a chance to play and be with others. Alle scuole elementari supera l'iniziale diffidenza del preside e degli insegnanti avvicinando per prima le sue compagne che imparano presto ad amarla. In elementary school over the initial reluctance of the headmaster and teachers first approaching her companions who quickly learn to love it. Spesso, a causa di una forte anemia, è costretta ad improvvisi ricoveri in ospedale e trasfusioni di sangue, ma non cede mai alle tentazione di usare la malattia come scudo, in particolar modo a scuola dove, per essere alla pari delle sue compagne, rifiuta le agevolazioni che gli insegnanti vorrebbero accordarle. Often, due to severe anemia, is forced to sudden hospitalization and blood transfusions, but never yields to the temptation to use the illness as a shield, especially at school where, to be on par of his companions, he refuses facilities that would grant teachers. A sostenere Daniela è la fede nell'amore di Dio a cui affida tutto nella preghiera. To support Daniela is faith in God who entrusts all in prayer. “Mi dà la possibilità di riuscire ad offrire il dolore, la croce, quella che può essere la difficoltà di ogni giorno… questa fede in Dio mi permette di sfruttare il dolore come una grazia, come un dono Suo che mi consente di amarLo in modo particolare.” "It gives me the opportunity to be able to offer the pain, the cross, what may be the difficulty of each day ... this faith in God allows me to use pain as a grace, a gift that allows me to His love him so particular. " “Io vorrei urlare a tutti che la vita di ogni creatura è sacra e bella… Ho una malattia della pelle , che mi procura piaghe in tutto il corpo, ho perso i capelli, le unghie di mani e piedi, le mie dita sono chiuse a pugno, ho dovuto farmi estrarre tutti i denti e da sei mesi mi sottopongo, quattro volte al giorno a dialisi peritoneale. "I want to scream to everyone that the life of all creation is sacred and beautiful ... I have a skin disease that causes me sores all over his body, I lost my hair, nails and toes, my fingers are closed hand, I had to make me pull all my teeth and I undergo six months, four times a day on peritoneal dialysis. .…Non è semplice trascorrere ventidue anni sulla croce, ma credo in Dio, lo amo intensamente e lo ringrazio per avermi donato la vita, perché ogni giorno che mi regala é un'occasione in più che ho per amarLo e servirLo.” . ... It is not easy to spend twenty-two years on the cross, but I believe in God, I love him deeply and I thank him for giving me life, because every day that gives me is that I have one more opportunity to love Him and serve Him. " (dalla lettera di Daniela Zanetta pubblicata su “Famiglia Cristiana” nel novembre del 1984) (From Daniela Zanetta letter published in "Christian Family" in November 1984) Dopo l'ultimo intervento è costretta a restare definitivamente in casa. After the last speech is compelled to remain permanently in the house. Non più distratta dalle cose esteriori, può dedicarsi completamente a Dio e alla preghiera. No longer distracted by external things, can devote himself completely to God and to prayer. Stila anche un elenco per non dimenticare nessuno di coloro che le hanno chiesto una preghiera particolare o personale. Stila is also a list to not forget any of those who have asked for a special prayer or personal. Scrive spesso articoli per il bollettino parrocchiale, riflessioni o invocazioni in occasione delle varie festività. Often writes articles for the parish bulletin, thoughts or prayers on the occasion of various festivals. Ricordando le parole di san Paolo “completo nella mia carne le sofferenze di Cristo”, scrive: Recalling the words of Saint Paul "complete in my flesh the sufferings of Christ", writes: “Tu, Padre, mi hai affidato questo compito, questa croce, un sigillo impresso nella mia carne fin dal mio primo vagito, come se Tu volessi essere sicuro di non smarrirmi …. "You, Father, I have entrusted this task, this cross, a seal imprinted in my flesh since my first cry, as if you wanted to be sure not to lose myself .... Non sempre ho gradito questa tua attenzione nei miei riguardi; quante volte ho desiderato mescolarmi con la folla, essere una fra tante; ma Tu, vigile, mi richiamavi a Te, geloso, mi volevi. I have not always enjoyed this your attention towards me, how many times I wanted to mingle with the crowd, be one of many, but Thou, alert, called me back to you, jealous, I wanted to. Io non capivo il Tuo amore perché per me significava dolore, per me erano ore di medicazione, tante rinunce, tanta amarezza; non comprendevo, non volevo. I did not understand your love for me because it meant pain for me was hours of medication, so many sacrifices, so much bitterness, I did not understand, I did not want. Poi tra le lacrime ti ho detto si! Then with tears I told you! Ti ho ricevuto per la prima volta nel cuore, Ti ho parlato: no, sei stato Tu a parlare e da quel momento Ti ho offerto il mio corpo malato, piagato, sfigurato. I have received for the first time in my heart, I told you: no, it was you talking about and since then I've offered my body sick, wounded, disfigured. Ora sono tua e nonostante le cadute, le sbandate, non mi mischierò più alla folla, ma rimarrò ferma al centro del tuo amore.” I am now, and despite your falls, skids, I mischierò most of the crowd, but I will remain firm at the center of your love. " Daniela si aggrava ulteriormente a partire dal febbraio del 1986. Daniela is further worsened since February 1986. Molte persone vanno a trovarla e la sua stanzetta diventa un luogo di incontro dove si instaura un rapporto autentico e soprannaturale: è una ragazza che trasforma la malattia in un dono per gli altri convertendo il dolore in amore, fino a specchiarsi nella figura di Gesù sulla croce. Many people go to visit her and her room becomes a meeting place where it establishes a genuine relationship and the supernatural: it is a girl who turns the disease into a gift for others converting pain into love, to be reflected in the figure of Jesus on cross. Scrive: “Nel dolore avviene quell'unione particolare tra terra e cielo in cui l'uomo partecipa al patire di Cristo e con Lui compie la redenzione dell'umanità” He writes: "In particular, pain is that union between heaven and earth in which man participates in the suffering of Christ and He accomplished the redemption of humanity" Ricoverata in ospedale viene fatta ritornare a casa per trascorrere gli ultimi giorni di vita, mentre i medici, conquistati dalla sua serenità, continuano ad assisterla in casa alternandosi gratuitamente tutti i giorni. Is done in hospital to return home to spend the last days of life, while doctors have been won over by his calm, continue to assist home-free all day taking turns. Ama la vita e lo testimonia ancora accettando con coraggio l'uso della succlavia, ulteriore dolorosa invasione sul suo provatissimo fisico, dicendo al papà: “Io devo fare tutta la mia parte per non lasciarmi morire, fino all'ultimo giorno”. Love life and still bears witness with courage by accepting the use of the subclavian, more painful on his provatissimo physical invasion, saying to his dad: "I must do my part in all not let me die, until the last day." Il 10 aprile, con semplicità disarmante dispone come distribuire i suoi risparmi per i più poveri. On 10 April, with disarming simplicity how to allocate his savings have for the poorest. Domenica 13 aprile, ricevuta l'eucarestia, prima di entrare in coma dice con flebile voce “Grazie, grazie di tutto”. Sunday, April 13, received the Eucharist, before going into a coma with little voice says "Thank you, thank you for everything." Si risveglia per un istante la sera successiva, sorride e parte con una gioia grandissima sul volto. He wakes up the next night for a moment, smiles and leaves with the greatest joy on his face. Vola in cielo alle 20.10 del 14 aprile 1986. Fly in the sky at 20.10 on April 14, 1986. Una folla variegata di giovani, adulti e bambini accorre a salutarla al funerale. A diverse crowd of young people, adults and children rushed to greet her at the funeral. Per tutti l'impressione è di partecipare ad una festa. For all the impression of attending a party. Oggi Daniela resta viva in molte persone e continua a farsi conoscere attraverso le parole del suo diario. Today Daniel is alive in many people and continues to make itself known through the words of her diary. Non smette di essere vicina a quanti l'hanno amata e attraverso la sua testimonianza sostiene quanti si avvicinano al dolore ed alla malattia. It never ceases to be close to all those who loved her and through her testimony supports those who are close to pain and disease. Un esempio di fede all'amore di Dio, un inno alla vita. An example of faith in God's love, a hymn to life. Il 17 ottobre 2004 il Vescovo di Novara Mons. Renato Corti dà inizio al processo diocesano di beatificazione della serva di Dio Daniela Zanetta. On 17 October 2004, the Bishop of Novara Monsignor Renato Corti begins the diocesan process of beatification of servant of God Daniela Zanetta. PREGHIERA PER LA BEATIFICAZIONE: PRAYER FOR THE BEATIFICATION: Caro Gesù, Dear Jesus, ci rivolgiamo a Te con quella semplice e limpida confidenza We turn to you with this simple and clear confidence con la quale Daniela Zanetta apriva ogni pagina del suo diario. Daniela Zanetta opened with which every page of her diary. Tu ci hai fatto dono di questa sorella straordinaria, You have made an extraordinary gift of this sister, che ha percorso la sua esistenza accogliendo il segno who ran his life by accepting the sign della tua misteriosa vocazione al sacrificio per amore. the mysterious call to sacrifice for your love. L'hai chiamata più vicina alla tua croce come agnello ferito Did you call your nearest cross as a wounded lamb e offerto con risposta d'amore. and offered with their response. Ci hai dato un'appassionata testimone del valore della vita umana You gave a passionate witness to the value of human life che ha saputo difendere e proclamare con vigore coraggioso. who knew how to defend and proclaim with vigor brave. Le hai consegnato l'anello della tua passione, The ring you gave your passion, hai fatto della sua esistenza un modello alto di una vita spesa intensamente. you made her life a high model of a life intensely. Signore Gesù noi affidiamo a Te Lord Jesus we trust in You per le mani premurose di Maria la causa di Daniela. for the careful hands of Mary, the cause of Daniela. Con umile confidenza esprimiamo la richiesta che questa nostra sorella With humble confidence we express the demand that our sister possa essere additata come modello di santità may be cited as a model of holiness per i giovani, le famiglie e tutte le vocazioni cristiane, for young people, families and all Christian vocations, in particolare per gli ammalati ei sofferenti in particular for the sick and suffering e chiediamo la grazia della sua beatificazione. and ask for the grace of his beatification. Amen. Amen. Per intercessione di Daniela Zanetta ti domandiamo una grazia particolare. Through the intercession of Daniela Zanetta we ask a special grace. Pater - Ave - Gloria Our Father - Hail - Gloria